Lust, Not Love
by Kami-chan xD
Summary: Amu has liked Ikuto for a long time, but she doesn't think he likes her back, because he won't confess. She meets a boy named Jay over the internet, and falls in "love" with him. Is it too late for Ikuto? AmuxIkuto/AmuxJay Please R&R!
1. Trailer

**Hi :D This is my 1st fanfic, so please be nice. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!**

_Lust, Not Love_

**They have liked each other for years.**

_Shows five-year-old Amu and Ikuto playing tag_

**But he didn't have the guts to say "it."**

_Shows Ikuto at the age of seven writing on a piece of paper, "I like you", looks at it, crumples it, and throws it away._

**She thought he didn't like her back;**

_Shows ten-year-old Amu at school. She sees Ikuto and waves happily at him. He glances at her and looks away._

**So, she moved on,**

_Shows twelve-year-old Amu IMimg Jay, a boy the same age as her, giggling._

**Or so she thought.**

_Shows thirteen-year-old Ikuto hugging Amu goodbye, and turns to walk home, not knowing Amu was staring at him._

**She falls for both guys.**

_Shows Amu IMimg Jay and Ikuto. She bangs her head on her desk in frustration._

**He still doesn't know how to tell her**

_Shows Ikuto in his room pacing back and forth._

**She ends up with the other guy.**

_Shows Amu getting an IM from Jay, "I love you."_

**She's in love.**

_She smiles and replies, "I love you, too."_

**But is it really love?**

**Yeah, I know it's short, but if I say anything else, I'll give away the good parts D: Give me at least 5 reviews then maybe I'll continue :P **

**-Kami(:**


	2. Really Important Author Note

**Hey guys! ^^ I am so sorry I never updated. Lots of things have been happening..**

**So anyway, you must be wondering what's going to happen to the story.. Well, I have a confession to make.. This story isn't entirely fiction.. It has happened in real life. Every Shugo Chara character is in this story is based on someone in real life. What made me get the idea of writing it in the first place? Well.. here's how it happened..**

When me and my cousin, "Amu" were little, she had a crush on a boy from our church, "Ikuto". But both were too shy to tell each other. And they STILL liked each other as they got older, but both were still stubborn. Eventually they stopped liking each other.

Me and "Amu" play this online RPG game that our other cousin showed us about two years ago. We both loved the game, and played almost everyday. Then she met a 13-year-old girl who lived in Japan, sometime in summer 2009 (who is suppose to be an OC, Miyu) and became close friends to me and her.

One day, she needed to go somewhere for a week or two, so she let her cousin (Who is suppose to be Jay) take over it for now. When "Amu" said hi to him, thinking it was "Miyu" , he told her that he was going to be using her account for now, because Miyu had to go somewhere for a while.

They became really close friends.. And soon enough they started having feelings for each other. After about a week, they started dating. Neither I or "Miyu" liked it, because she was only eleven at the time and he was sixteen. We both tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen. Soon we gave up and just had to live with it.

After about a little over a week, "Amu" started telling "Jay" that she loves him. And even worse, we was saying he loved her too. "Miyu" and I were really getting worried.. We didn't want this to happen.. But what could we do?

A while later, they finally broke up. "Miyu" and I were relived.. but why weren't we happy? We were waiting for this to happen, why were we sad? It was because "Amu" and "Jay" were both really depressed.. But they eventually became their normal selves again.

When summer break was over, "Amu" started going to my school. Where also "Ikuto" was going to, too. They started liking each other again, but like always, they were too stubborn to tell each other. His cousin and my best friend, Aika, tried convincing him, but he still said no.

It was around the middle of November. I haven't heard from "Miyu" in a while, and was wondering what was going on. "Jay" (Who obviously I didn't like very much) told me that his uncle told her she couldn't use the computer, because it would ruin her arranged marriage. I thought that was a stupid excuse, but went along with it.

"Amu" and "Jay" didn't talk to each other for a while, but soon they said they wanted to be friends, and started talking again. He then told her that he really didn't live in Japan, and that his real name wasn't "Jay."

He and Miyu (Who's name wasn't fake, if you were wondering.. but the character name Miyu is fake, does that make sense? xD) had reasons to hid their real identity. He said that he actually lived in [insert US state here] and that his real name was "Tadase." (LOL That was for his story character, just to add some humor in it :3) But "Amu" said she still wanted to call her "Jay" because she was already used to it and it sounded better.

Then he told us one last thing that he was lying about.. He told us what really happened to Miyu.. When she was born, she had a hole in her heart, and only around 13~14 years to live. She bled constantly, and there was nothing they could do about it.

On November 25, 2009; "Miyu" passed away.

I couldn't believe it. Exactly a month before her fourteenth birthday. (Yes, she was born on Christmas..) One of my close friends was gone. She was the only one that knew exactly how it felt to have a cousin fall for some person on the internet. She helped me get through living with "Amu." She gave me advice when I needed it, and was there for me. I still miss her today, and I wish she were here..

Soon after, "Amu" and "Tadase" decided to exchange phone numbers. I was shocked. Were they really that close now? Close enough to exchange each other's PHONE numbers? I was scared half to death thinking he would trace down her number, find out where she lives, go there, and do something horrible to her. But thank goodness, nothing happened..

They exchanged photos, too. When she first saw his picture, she literally almost died. She thought he was the cutest Asian she's ever seen, and said he looked like Ikuto..

When we went to school the next day, she showed our friends who also watched Shugo Chara the picture and asked if he looked like Ikuto, and they agreed. She showed some of the wrong friends and told them about him.. Then all of the sudden all of our grade knows about him, and sometimes made fun of him and "Amu."

Around the beginning of Winter Break, they started dating again. Soon enough they were back to the "I love you"s. Me and Aika, who also knew about everything that was going on, didn't like them dating again.

Then I got a brilliant idea.

I remembered that "Amu" absolutely LOVED Amuto fanfics. Especially really long detailed ones with a lot of reviews. And I remembered what "Miyu" told me before, when I was having trouble with the fact that they were dating the first time, "Remember, it's only lust, not love. Okay? ^^"

And that's how this story was born.

When we got back to school on January of this year, 2010, we started writing the story. Everything was going the way we planned. But then my computer broke, and Aika wasn't able to use her computer, because her parents wouldn't let her use it unless it was for a project for school.

I wanted to write her story here on FanFiction and make it end with her ending up with "Ikuto" so that she would realize what she's doing. Kami isn't really a real person. Kami is just short for Izaikami, which is my Japanese name, Izanami, with my friend's Japanese name, Aika, put together. Kami was suppose to be an author "Amu" could relate to. Like both of their birthdays are the same, except Kami is suppose to be older, they both like the same animes, etc. But then she found the notebook me and Aika were writing in. With all the information about Kami and who's character was who.

Even though she said to continue the story, because she knew her story was really interesting, we couldn't continue because with her knowing, how were we suppose to get her to break up with "Tadase" now?

**LOL The story isn't even halfway finished yet. This is only one of the reasons why we can't finish the story. ;) :D I just need to know what you guys think. Should I just continue the story the way Me and Aika planned it, just because it's a good story, or should I just cancel the whole story? Review and tell me~ I'll also put a pole in Kami's profile. Oh yeah I forgot to say, I'm Nadeshiko in this story. Here, Nadeshiko and Nagihiko are twins, not the same person. :P Soo.. You guys wanna hear the part? :3**

**The REAL author,**

**Izanamii**


End file.
